Stardust
by cherrybombhunger
Summary: In the 1800s, Edward ventures through the breech in pursuit of a fallen star,to prove his love for Tanya.The star is no lump of rock, it's a beautiful woman,Bella. Edward is not the only one looking for her:three witches,want her heart to make them young; and,the sons of the dead king of Stormhold want her because she holds a ruby that will give one of the the title of the throne.
1. FALLEN STAR

**First fanfic so dont be mean with reviews...This is inspired in the novel stardust some of you may already watch the movie :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the dining table with my father asking him about my mother i was 17 years old and i didnt know anything about her, my father raised me all by himself and i do love him but i deserve some answers, but he refuses to tell me about her.

Giving up on getting the truth from my father i decided to go to my true love house and declare myself.

So here i was outside the house of Tanya Denali trying to find the words to make her fall in love with me, she was so beautiful, she had gorgeous blue eyes, long blonde hair and a great body.

I saw the lights turned off at her bedroom so i decided to grab a little rock and throw it at her window i waited 2 minutes and the lights of her room turned on, Tanya came closer to the window and opened it.

"what do you want Edward?, its late" Tanya said

"i just wanted to talk to you and give you this flowers" i said innocently.

"Hmm alright" she said with a bit of annoyance. I just waited until she came out of the house, she looked beautiful like always, she was wearing a light pink dress that hug her curves wonderfully, she noticed my oogling and i just blushed.

She took my arm and we start walking toward a small park near her house, when we arrived at the park i already had settle down a blancket and a picnic, i also bought a champagne that cost all my savings but for Tanya it was all worth it.

We sit down on the blancket and i asked her "would you like a glass of champagne?".

"yes please" she said and take the glass out of my hand. "oh my god this is delicious, it must cost you all your money".

"well yes, but thats the beauty of it there is a great world out there and i can make more money" i explained.

"Look Edward, i knoe You are a good guy Edward but people like you dont get along with people like me, i am beautiful and have a lot of money, my family expects that i marry someone more wealthy, like Jacob" my heart broke into million pieces i never felt more rejected in my life.

"Jacob?" He was the most wealthy man in all England, he was smart, but he always treat people like garbage if they didnt were good enough for him. Tanya didnt deserve him, she needed someone better, and i needed to prove her that i was her best choice i may not have a lot of money but i will provide her so much love, and cherish her every day.

"well yes, actually he is going to propose to me on my birthday, isnt it romantic?, he is looking for the right ring" she said, all i could do was stay there speachless.

"but Tany-" she interrupted me and said "look! a shooting star, isnt it beautifu?".

This gave me an idea "Yes it is, i will make you a deal, i will bring you that star in exchange for your hand." i said with determination.

" You would bring me a star?, You know that no one is allowed to cross The Wall right?" She had a point, for years there was a wall separating our village from something that looked like a field and far away they were a lot of trees hiding something, they are rumors that beyond that field there is a secret world full of magic and stuff you cant imagine, but those are just rumors nobody actually believes them.

"I promise you that i will cross The Wall and bring you the star" i said.

" You have one week until my birthday, if you dont have my star i will marry Jacob, deal?" she said with a smile on her lips.

"Deal" i said shaking her hand.

Later at my house my dad was sitting in a comortable couch in the living room with a white box that looked a little bit old.

"What is that?" i asked him. "This box contains a letter from your mother and some stuff she wanted you to have" He said. I couldnt believe it i was so happy that i would actually have some answers i felt so giddy and sad at the same time, maybe the letter said that she didnt love me and didnt want me so she run away or something like that, my thoughts were killing me, so i just grab the box and opened it.

"I will answer all your questions, im sorry about earlier, but i just wasnt prepare for you to ask about your mother"

I slowly opened the letter and start reading:

Edward You dont know how sorry i am that i cant be with you, but you must know that i love you with all my heart, the reason i couldnt keep you is because in the place i live they didnt allow me to take care of you, so i gave you to your father because i know he will take care of you and you will have a better life with him than me. im so sorry, good bye edward with all my love your mom.

I couldnt believe this she actually did love me, in the box there was one more thing it was a black candle and it had a note it said: This is a babylon candle it would take you to any place you want just light fire on it and think of me, and you will be here with me.

"how is this possible?" i asked my father.

"It would be hard to believe but i did once cross The Wall, Theres where i met your mother, she was selling weird stuff in a black market, when i asked her who she was she told me "I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave, I will be free when the witch dies", i returned home at midnight hoping i would forgot my adventure but 9 months later there was a knock on my door i opened it and you were there in a bascket" My father said. "you may go now to your mother, i know she would love to see you"

I grab the candle and wait for my father to light the fire i was so excited that i would finally meet my mother after all this years, she would also meet Tanya, oh Tanya i forgot about her,  
i need to get her star.

All i could see was black but from the sudden i fall from a great hight and fell on a lady, i was crushing her with my weight. "Oh god, mother?. im so sorry are you alright?" i asked her.

"No, im not, and im not your mother so GET OFF ME" She sounded so angry and irritated.  
I took a second look at her and she was too young to be my mother, she was probably my same age, she had very long brown hair with soft curls they looked so so soft i wanted to touch it, her eyes were also brown but so big and beautiful, her skin looked so smooth and soft she was exquisite and breathtaking.

"You;re not my mother, sorry" how could i not be with my mother i was thinking about her when i light the candle but then i thought about Tanya and the the star it must have landed here.

"This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere? I asked the pretty lady.

"You're funny" she said.

"No, really, we're in a crater,This must be where it fell. Yeah, this is where it fell." i told her.

"It is. Or if you want to be really specific, up there is where this weird, bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when I was minding my own business.  
And over there is where I Ianded. And right here, this is where I got hit by a magical flying moron!" she said with a very angry voice.

"You're the star! You're the star? Really? Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd be a... May I just say in advance that I am sorry?" i said.

"sorry for what?" she asked confused.

"For this" i came closer to her and grab her wrist and wrap it on a a magical chain that was in the box that my mother gave to me. "This means you must come with me"  
"See, you're going to be a birthday gift for Tanya, my true Iove." I said.

"But of course! Nothing says romance Iike the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman!, IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU" She screamed at me.

"Im sorry, but its late you should probably get some sleep, we need to get going tomorrow morning, by the way what is your name? i asked her

"Bella" She said.

Please Review i need to know if i continue or not. Thanks for reading :)


	2. BABYLON CANDLE

**THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT SORRY IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I open my eyes and it was still dark, damn this girl didnt sleep at all. "Dont you ever sleep? i asked her.

"Not at night:" she paused. "May have escaped your notice, genius but that's when stars have better stuff to do. They are coming out shining that sort of thing." she said.

"Yeah well maybe it has escaped yours, but you are not in the sky anymore , coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended till further and sleeping during the day is O-U-T, unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you are walking." I said.

"have you not got it into you thick big head? im not walking anywhere with you" she said. God she was so stubborn.

"Fine, sit in the crater. I've had enough of you anyway, i was gonna put you back in the sky once id brought you to my Tanya, but clearly you rather sit on you own in the middle of nowhere forever." I said. Maybe that would convince her to come with me.

"And just how where you planning to put me back in the sky?" She said with doubt in her tone.

"i find the fastes way of travel is by candle light." i told her.

"You've got a babylon candle" she said. and her eyes widened

"Yeah i have a bubbling candle" I said, taking out the candle and showing it to her.

"A babylon candle" She said. i said that, didnt i? well who cares

"Thats what i said"

"You said Bubbling" She said.

"Any way i was going to give whats left to you" I told her. i hope she believe me because i needed her to prove my love to Tanya and marry her, Bella was my only hope.

"That candle has barely one use left." she said. couldnt she just came with me and stop arguing with me? apperantly not, and she was getting in my nerves.

"So be gratefull im not using it right now to get us back to my home. Unless you have a better idea to ge to your home." I smirked, i know i got her she needed me to get back to her home, but first Tanya.

"Agh, Fine, Help me up" She said. Yes! she finally agreed i knew she didnt have any better option.

"All right All right im helping" I walk toward her and grab her hand to help her up, when my skin touched hers it fel kind of funny, dont get me wrong it felt nice, when she got up her face was just inches away from mine she was so close, she was even more beautiful than i would thought possible, i felt this kind of urge to lean closer. I step back before i did something i would regret.

###########################  
"Oh right. so let me get this straight. You think you know we are going the right way because..." she said. We have been walking for hours but i really didnt know where were we.

"I just do, maybe my love for Tanya is guiding me home" I told her with a smile on my face. I missed Tanya so much, i couldn't wait to see her face when she gets her star...a very rude star.

"pff please" she said. She obviously didnt believe me.

"Belle, whether you like it or not..." she interrupted me " Bella! My name is Bella" She was getting angry now, maybe we should just stop talking.

"Would you...would you please slow down" Bella said. She was obviously very tired, and she sat down near a tree. "what do you think you are doing?" I told her. We only had one week, we needed to go back to my home or else Tanya woul be getting marry to Jacob, Agh the thought made me cringe. She was so beautiful and he was just wrong for her,

"What does it look that im doing? im sitting down, im tired" Bella said. This girl just didnt get the message.

"Please dont do this again, we agreed we stop off at the next village to eat and rest" I told her. Maybe that would keep her going, i really need us to keep going and fast, but she made thinks so difficult.

"Come on, Edward its midday! im never up this late...just let me sleep" She said. Well i supposed i should let her rest, after all she was a star and she slept in the day, and we have been walking for hours.

"All right then i will let you sleep, while i get us some food and water" I told her. She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes slowly. I wanted so badly to touch her face, Taking those thoughts away i start walking and began searching any signs of people living near by.

BPOV

Finally that boy let me sleep. He was so stubborn how dare he kidnapped me to take me to his girlfriend as a gift. I'm not a thing, I'm a human star, i have rights, i have feelings, damn him for convincing me, but what options do i have?, he was my only hope to go back to my home, just one week, and i would be with all my sisters again. how was i going to do this?  
i couldn't even stand him Suddenly I heard a weird noice coming from the bushes. " Edward?, Is that you?" i asked, but no answer. The sound was getting louder and louder." Come on Edward is not funny"

A white horse came out of the bushes i was so relieved. "hey buddy" I touch his back, than i climbed him. "Lets go found Edward" A moment later it start raining. Great, now i was wet and hungry. This was definetely the worst day of my life. I could see a house with the lights turned on maybe they could help me. I arrived at the house five minutes later and i knock the door.

"Goodness me, my dear. Come in out of this wretched rain!" A lady told me with a kind voice,but her expression was weird, like she would eat me or something.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING:)**


	3. Witch POV

**This is just Rosalie the witch Pov so you can understand better the story :) you can ask me anything**

Rosalie POV

I was dreaming that i was young and beautiful again when my sisters wake me up. "Rosalie!, Wake up! Now!" They screamed. They were so annoying, how could i live with them so many years to be exactly 400 hundred years. Yes we were witches, but our power has decreased as time passes the only way we could get our youth and make our powers stronger is by eating a star's heart, and it has been a long time since a star has fallen.

"What now? can't you see im sleeping?" I said.

"A star has fallen" My sisters said. well that was some very good news i got up quickly and start searching for babylon candles, we needed to get the star and soon.  
"Where are the babylon candles" I screamed at my sisters Alice and Jessica.

"You used the last one, Rosalie, 200 years ago, dont you recall?" Alice said. god sometimes i hated Alice she was so annoying. "Perhaps we can obtain another" Jessica said.  
Agh she was so stupid

"Have you lost your mind?, You speak as if such things are freely avaible, Fool there is no time to waste" I said. "Alice, we need information" I didnt get along very well with her but at least she knows how to do some things right.

"If this divinations are correct the fallen star lies 100 miles away" Alice said.

"Which of us shall go then, and seek for the star and bring it back?" Jessica said, Of course it would be me, i was the only capable of doing the job, my sisters were idiots,

"I will go" I told them.

"You wold be needing whats left of the last star, there's not much left" Alice said.

"Dont worry, there will be plenty for us all" I said. I opened the old box which contains whats left of the last star i grab it and stand in front of the long mirror, god i look so old and ugly i practically have no hair, i swallowed the star and watched my transformation, it felt so good like i was getting all my energy back, soon my wrinkles were gone, my hair grow back,  
and it was beautiful blonde and curly, my face was so smooth, its been too long since i looked like this but once i get the star i will be young and live forever. My transformation was over, i walk through are home "How have we lived all this years?" I asked my sisters, our home was suppose to be a palace but this place looked so old and dirty, and it was so dark.

"In my absence, i expect you to make it fit for the queen we are" I told them. ""When i return with our prize all of us shall be young again. Never fear my sisters i will not fail."

* * *

**Thanks for reading:)**


	4. NOTE

Hey guys, sorry for not updating chapters, but I have been very busy, and also my laptop wasn't working, but i will continue this story, and probably there will be some changes. 


End file.
